


an age of promises

by fourhorsemen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Broken Promises, F/M, Freeform, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, POV Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is 4 years old when he promises himself he is never going to marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an age of promises

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a non-supernatural AU. Despite mention of canon events, it's not based in the Supernatural world. The mentions are just that - mentions (canon incorporated into AUs). It's a Normal People AU.

 

 

> Dean is 4 years old when he hears his mother try to muffle her sobs.
> 
> She puts on a brave face and makes him a PB&J sandwich, asks him if he wants the crusts cut off. He gets up and hugs her, wishes that he was tall enough and big enough to hold her and tells her that he loves her, he will always love her. His mom calls him her little angel and then the phone rings. She talks to his Dad, who is calling from a motel room on the other side of town. Her voice becomes hard and her tears dry up. She puts a possessive, protective hand on her belly like she’s trying to protect Dean’s little brother from his Daddy.
> 
> That’s the day Dean promises himself he is never going to marry.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Dean forgets his promise.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Dean is 18 the first time he meets Lisa and he’s 23 when he meets her again.
> 
> She's a single mom with a kid so much like Dean he wonders if it’s his (it’s not).
> 
> He’s 25 when he marries her.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Dean is 27 when he finds Lisa cheating on him with a man named Matt.
> 
> He’s still 27 when he sends her the divorce papers (but he feels like he’s 40).
> 
> 3 months later Ben gives him an ‘emergency’ call and he’s greeted by Lisa, who is going on a date with Matt. Lisa tells him to go talk to Ben. Ben tells him it's the third date and he knows what that means and he doesn't like Matt and would Dean please come back? Dean tells him he can’t come back. Ben tells him they’re his family. (Dean wishes he could say ‘not anymore’ but he’s not that cruel). Ben tells him not to leave, _please_ and hugs Dean so tightly Dean loses his breath (he loses his breath for other reasons too). Dean tells him that he’ll come visit sometime.
> 
> This is when Dean promises himself he will never marry again.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Dean’s brother was 22 when his fiancé died in a house fire just like their mom.
> 
> Dean was 26 when he was helping Sam pick up the pieces and get through it.
> 
> Sam is still 22 when he meets Ruby, he is 23 when Dean finds drugs in his apartment and sends him to rehab.
> 
> Sam takes a long time to recover.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> (Lisa tells him he spent too much time taking care of Sam and not enough time taking care of her.)
> 
> Dean doesn’t regret his promise.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Dean is 29 when he meets Castiel. He is 30 when he allows himself to fall in love with the man.
> 
> He’s 33 when Cas promises him he’ll never leave him - never for anyone else and never for anything.
> 
> Dean is turning 34 the day Castiel proposes and despite everything Dean says _yes_.
> 
> Castiel doesn’t break his promise.
> 
> Dean doesn’t regret breaking his.
> 
>  
> 
> fin.   


End file.
